


ire

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, patriarch Nathaniel, this is not a fun time for peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: Make yourself small. Don’t draw attention to yourself. Do not draw the attention of Nathaniel.Never draw the attention of Nathaniel.
Relationships: (peter/jon/elias - hinted), Nathaniel Lukas & Peter Lukas
Kudos: 20





	ire

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep one night and kept thinking about how just...disappointed and done Nathaniel must be with Peter. Like...the money, time, and resources he wasted...
> 
> I was going to add more to this but I think it's good where it is.

“Is it worth it, to be loved?”

Peter felt his spine straighten and his head snap forward as the question echoed in the hall. Slowly he felt himself move to stand with his back against the hallway wall, hand falling flat at his side. 

_ Make yourself small. Don’t draw attention to yourself. Do not draw the attention of Nathaniel.  _

_ Never draw the attention of Nathaniel.  _

“I said: Is it worth it, to be loved?”

He shook violently as he refrained from speaking. The air around him was getting heavier and heavier, his throat working over and over but never loosening. 

_ Always answer every question Nathaniel asks you.  _

“I see. So the answer is yes.”

The click click click of Nathaniel’s boots on the cold tile floor only served to escalate Peter’s heart rate. 

“You truly are pathetic. I had such high hopes for you, always have. I had hoped you had an actual plan to deal with Bouchard and that Institute. Trusted you to do what was necessary. Now look at you. Selling out for no one but two Watchers.”

Nathaniel stopped in front of him, but continued to face down the long hall. His eyes never drifted from their straightforward path. 

“I’m also disappointed in myself. I trusted you more than I should have. Gave you more resources and money than any other Lukas. Stupid me I suppose.”

Nathaniel sighed and Peter felt his heart stop. 

“All of this and you went to get Known. Are you enjoying your slow death? Is it fun? Is it everything you ever wanted? It must be if you forsake the Forsaken.”

A pause. 

“Answer me Peter!”

“I...I- I…”

A wicked smile spread on Nathaniel’s pale face and Peter knew this was it. 

“Of course. I understand Peter.”

Nathaniel raised his gloves hands and gave a slow clap, clap, clap. 

He still wasn’t looking at Peter. 

The clapping went on for several moments until it stopped and silence rang out. 

It wasn’t a good kind of silence. It was charged with fear of loss, fear of the unknown, fear of abandonment. 

Nathaniel could feel the Forsaken stirring happily. 

There was nothing better than letting his god feast upon his family. 

Silence. 

Two heartbeats. One steady. One erratic. 

“Oh why are you nervous, Peter? Did you not expect this? Did you think I was going to pat you on the back for a job well done, give you a shiny golden medal? You’ve done nothing, dear boy! All you’ve done is feed the Watcher! Imagine that. Our antithesis, fed by a Lukas.”

One clap. 

“Get out. This family has no room for disappointments and failures. As of this moment, you are disowned.  _ The Tundra  _ will be moved to another port and torn down for scrap. You will no longer have access to this family’s money or resources. The money in your bank is all you may keep. Effective immediately, the Lukas family will cease to be donors of the Magnus Institute. Take your stuff and be off the grounds in one hour. Be grateful I’m letting you keep our name.”

With one final clap, Nathaniel walked away, never once turning to face Peter. 

When Peter tried to sink into the Lonely, he found himself stumbling and having to brace himself against the wall. 

A ‘tsk’ echoed into the arched ceilings. 

“Truly a disappointment. Such a shame.”

-

…

…

…

-

With a soundless yell, Peter awoke. 

Ignoring the warm bodies sleeping in his bed, he reached over to grab his phone. 

_ Notices: 1 _

_ Missed Call - Nathaniel Lukas  _


End file.
